Love During War: Part One
by McCalzona6x8
Summary: Arizona is part of the greatest super group, fighting for justice. Callie used to be a part of that team. But what happens when Erica Hahn swoops in and takes Callie over? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Arizona wasn't having the greatest day. She woke up this morning after a late shift, (she had no idea why Mark was having everyone run double shifts) and barely had time to take a shower before Mark called her in again. Teddy, Marks second-in-command, wouldn't say anything either. Karev was just as clueless as she was, seeing as how he was only her protegee. So now here she was, keeping patrol at three in the morning for the 4th time that week. What was even worse, was that she was only a third of the way through her shift.  
"Boss man got you on double again?"  
"Yep. You too?" Arizona replied without looking away from the Seattle skyline.  
"Yeah. I think he's worried about Hahn and Shep making a move again." Alex sounded worried. "That's the only thing I can think of that would make him flip like this."  
"Yeah he's been weird ever since Torres jumped ships."  
"I can't blame him. If my best friend betrayed me, I'd be a mess. I mean, dude, can you imagine if Teddy joined up with Hahn and Shepard?"  
"Especially, considering how powerful she is."  
"And it was right after Red jumped ship too."  
"He's still not considering merging with the Twisted Sisters is he? " The last thing Sloan needed was those 4 on his watch. Teddy would never allow it anyway, right?  
"I think he's gonna do it. But its not like he has a choice Robbins. McBitch and Company outnumber us."  
"McYeah. What kind of name is the Twisted Sisters anyway?" Arizona was down to her last nerve, and being pretty nit-picky.  
"One that makes since if you think about it." Alex was going to add something on, but suddenly a small H started flashing on his and Arizona's rings. Arizona looked down at hers. "Guess he's decided something."  
Alex looked excited. "Let's fly!" He took off the Space Needle, heading North.  
"He's still a rookie." Arizona muttered to herself.  
"And you're still a critic!" Alex called over his shoulder.  
"Damn super hearing." Arizona stated as she leapt from the Needle, speeding along the air. Say what you want about Arizona "Light Speed" Robbins, but she was still the fastest. So fast, in fact, she could run on air.

"Whatch ya got Sloan?" Alex asked as sat in his designated hover chair, propping his feet on the Tactical Table.  
"Is that really how you want to address your COMMANDING officer, Karev?" Sloan obviously wasn't in the mood for Karev's smart ass habit/talent.  
"Sorry boss." Karev sat up in his hover chair, and planted his black boots on the dark marble floor.  
"Where's Teddy?" Arizona asked as she sat down beside the empty seat left to the head of the table, where Mark sat.  
"Torres isn't coming back Blondie, you can sit in her seat." Mark said, ignoring her question.  
"Then why are you still referring to it as hers?" Arizona questioned, in turn ignoring the Blondie remark.  
"Old habits die hard I guess."  
"So, anyway, where is Teds?"  
"That's actually what I'm here to talk to you about. Altman has-" Alex interrupted. "She jumped ships!?  
"Teddy wouldn't do that! " Arizona defended her best friend. She then looked at Mark. "She didn't, did she?"  
"No she didn't. But she did find something. But first, I'm telling you two that we agreed to the merge with the Twisted Sisters." Mark assured them. "Teddy and I talked to their leader, Owen Hunt, or as he is also known as: Commando. Which brings me to my next point. They will be meeting us tomorrow night at the Space Needle, and you will address them by their super names." Mark then double tapped the Tactical Table and spoke, "T, bring up individual shots of the Twisted Sisters." A picture of a muscular red headed man popped up from the half sphere. "This is Hunt, AKA Commando. His powers are super human strength, and tactical vision, meaning he can see a plan before it happens, a small form of seeing the future." Mark restates. Then a picture of a skinny blonde popped up. "This is Meredith Grey, AKA Poisoner. Her power, poison generation, which she can deliver through a touch." Arizona was shocked. She had no idea they were this powerful. Next, a small Asian women appeared, with curly black hair and a condescending look on her face. "Cristina Yang, second in command, AKA Genisus. Powers are healing, not limited to herself, but might as well be, and she's a super human genius. Commando felt it necessary to include that she's his wife." Arizona snorted at the last comment. Wife. She almost had one. Before she found Joanne in bed with a guy, she hated falling for straight girls, but she ignored the fact Joanne was a newborn in a sense. Mistake. And just when she thought maybe she found the one... she couldn't even continue the thought without her blood boiling. She instead redirected her attention back to the holograph that now displayed a picture of a mousy, but pretty brunette. "Lexie Grey, AKA Mesmorizer. Power is extreme memory. Seriously, she can even remember when she first got mental functions when in her moms womb. And her birth. Traumatizing, but kinda hot."  
"Think with your brain, not your pants Sloan." Arizona warned. Alex snickered.  
"Right." Mark continued, slightly flustered. "Uh, yeah so those four are the Twisted Sisters. Address them by their super names, unless they tell you otherwise. And introduce yourselves with your super names. They know your real ones as well, but all the same. Teddy is out on an.. errand, which she will give you the details all in good time. Be at the Space Needle at 10:00 pm sharp tomorrow. Now, back to your shifts." Mark waved them away before turning back to his desk, and diving into his role as boss. Arizona got up, and walked out into the dark night, and immediately hearing sirens. _Yup, it's definitely going to be a long night._ And she sped off, to save whoever was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"I swear that gets better each time." Erica panted has she slumped down on the bed, rolling off of Callie as she did so. Callie only nodded, still recovering. She tried to remember how they even got to this point again. It started as a fling between their secret identities. But being mortal enemies, once out of their drunken haze the next morning, it wasn't hard for either of them to put 2 and 2 together. Callie felt terrible, and guilty. But Erica did something she never had before, she made a sweet remark. Callie knew Erica's power was a form of mind controlling, it wasn't as powerful as mind controlling, all she could do was bias your thoughts, but Callie saw sincerity. At least that's what she had hoped. So she jumped ships. Addison was doing it anyway to get back with Shepherd, so Callie followed suit. She felt bad leaving, because she was second-in-command, but Erica convinced her that she was going no where in that group. That good wasn't so good. So Callie missed her friends, but she wanted to work for the greater good. Her only real regret was leaving Arizona. The look in those amazing blue eyes broke her heart. It would haunt her the rest of her life. The look of betrayal and hurt was wounding. But Arizona hadn't given her a reason to stay. Not even a kiss. And Callie had Erica now, who gave her a big reason to stay. As Callie regained her breath, her ring began flashing, and she heard Erica's buzzing, so after shaking the blondes shoulder, she stood and quickly dressed into her black jumpsuit. Erica dressed into her matching black jumpsuit, and grinned at her. "Ready to go babe?"  
"Lets jump." Callie grabbed Erica's hand and leaped out of the window, and quickly gathered a cloud to hold them up, and headed South. Callie's power was atmokinesis, or controlling the weather. She could blow you away, freeze you, shock you, lots of things. The problem was the weather reflected how she was feeling, so she was forced to wear her heart on her sleeve. Or the sky, rather. Which is why it rained most days on Seattle. But no one knew that. So for right now, her feelings could remain hidden. Erica was pretty much the queen of dark. She could bend darkness, as well as put fear into someones mind. Along with super manipulation, Callie supposed that's what one would call it. But Erica swore to never use her powers on her. They pulled up to Shepherds house, and floated down to the basement door. As they stepped in, Erica walked in and let the door close on Callie, who was adjusting her belt. 'Thanks for holding the door.' Arizona always had held the door for her. And pulled her chair out. And watched her back. Arizona...  
"Torres! Care to join us?" Addison snapped her out of her thoughts.  
"Sorry." Callie stated while walking in.  
"We were just discussing our hit on your old pals, the Forcers." Derek announced. Addison looked extremely smug sitting really close to him, not even flinching at the threat. Has she all but forgotten Teddy? Callie couldn't believe that. They were in love. Teddy still loved her, as far as she knew.  
_*'Not a day goes by that I don't.'*_ Callie jumped at the voice in her head. She thought she'd never hear Teddy's telepathic voice again. Ever.  
_*'What a nice surprise.'*_ Callie thought back.

_*'If you tell them I'm here...'*_  
_*'Why would I do that Teddy?'*_  
_*'Why WOULDN'T you?'_* Callie didn't say anything.  
"So, I think we all agree that we need to take them out one by one." Derek announced.  
"Oh yeah, I got some news." Heather Brooks spoke up.  
"Which is?" Addison prompted.  
"They've joined up with the Twisted Sisters."  
"Damn it!" Erica shouted. She had problems controlling her anger. Heather started quivering.  
"W-whos there?" She stammered out, the fear of god in her eyes. Callie stared on, she had never seen Erica's fear power first hand. Darkness formed around Erica's looming shadow. Heather was sobbing now, pleading. Erica held out her hand and squeezed into a fist, and as she did so, Heather poofed into a shadow. Callie blankly stared as the shadow wailed and sailed into Erica's fist, who almost appeared to absorb the shadow.  
"That felt really good." Erica sighed as she leaned back against the concrete wall. Derek looked amused, and Addison was staring at Derek, not even paying attention to what was happening.  
"So, I think now our only question is who we should get first. I think Breaker should be our first target."  
"Sloan? Yeah because he's a threat." Erica scoffed. "His "power" is rock twitching."  
"Its actually a lot more powerful than that. He can cause earthquakes. I've seen it happen." Callie spoke up.  
"Torres is right." Addison added.  
"Well what about Light Speed? She's super fast, and she can turn invisible. All it takes is one misstep, and she's behind our backs, cutting our throats." Erica snarled.  
"Arizona doesn't kill." Callie said before she could filter.  
"Arizona?" Erica raised an eyebrow.  
"Hahn's got a point. Robbins can still do damage from behind. I say we go for her." Derek agreed. "Torres, you seem to know her well, how would we draw her into a trap? Because we all know that's the only way that we'll get her."  
Callie gulped.  
_*'You gonna sell her out Torres? She trusted you with her secret. But I guess trust doesn't mean a lot to you, does it?'*_  
Teddy really wasn't helping.  
"The only way would be to capture someone she loves." Addison butted in.  
_*'Oh Addie...'*_ Callie winced as she heard Teddy's heart broken voice.  
"Well who does she love?" Erica asked. Callie looked down. Arizona did give her a reason to stay. She remembered as if it were yesterday.  
**FLASHBACK **  
*Arizona was nearly crying. "Calliope! Why are you leaving?"*  
*"Don't Calliope me, Arizona." Callie really didn't want to deal with the guilt.*  
*"Then don't leave me." Arizona sounded heart broken. *  
*"I love Erica. I'm going. I'm not progressing here. I don't have a reason to stay." It was the only thing Callie could think to say to get Arizona off her back. *  
*"But..."*  
*"But what Arizona!?" Callie turned and looked at Arizona, who was closer than she thought. Arizona stepped up, and looked Callie dead in the eyes, her own blue ones loving. *  
*"I love you. I wake up everyday loving you. I fall asleep every night loving you. My heart beats for you, Calliope. No one else but you. I was put on this planet to love you." Arizona didn't waver, staring into Callies eyes. Callie couldn't think. Arizona Robbins loved her. *  
*"I love Erica."*  
*Arizona stepped back, looking defeated as ever. Callie just stood.*  
*"I hope she makes you happy Callie. I love you. I just hope she loves you half as much as I do. I'm sure you know what you're doing." Then Arizona sped off out the window, turning invisible as she went.*

* * *

Addison shrugged."No idea. Guess someone should find out." She then began tossing fire between her hands.  
"That's your best answer? Someone should find out? Shepherd what were you thinking when you let her join up?" Erica was outraged, and quickly turning dark again. "She's useless and annoying, and the only thing she's good for is a good lay-"  
"Shut the hell up Hahn!" Everyone jumped at the voice. Callie looked over and saw Teddy Altman standing in the doorway, the night sky giving her an impressive stature.  
"Teddy?!" Addison was beyond shocked.  
"Who're you? An ex-girlfriend?" Erica snarled. Derek just looked shocked.  
"Ex-wife, actually." Teddy was enraged, electricity jolting from her fingers. Derek's jaw was wide open. Erica grinned."Torres, want to help me take this out?"  
"I uh..."  
"Bring it McBitch." Teddy stepped back into her fighting stance, electricity turning red with anger.  
"Its McDeath, actually." Erica stepped forward, darkness rolling into Teddy. Teddy shot a bolt of electricity at Erica, but the dark cloud around her reflected it back at Teddy. Teddy gasped as the bolt hit her in the chest. She fell back and Erica stepped forward and grabbed her by throat, and pinned her against the wall. Teddy struggled, but the darkness radiating from Erica quickly stopped her struggles. Callie could only watch as Teddy's life was sucked from her. She was getting paler, and Erica started laughing manically.  
"STOP!" Addison screamed, standing up. Erica continued to kill Teddy."Stop!" Derek yelled, looking at his wife's petrified look. Erica stopped laughing, and dropped Teddy, who began gasping.  
"S-she's Arizona's best friend, she's our bait." Addison quickly covered up. Callie could tell that wasn't what made Addison scream like that though.  
"Two birds, one stone. Nice catch Burner." Erica praised.  
"Adds, you and Torres take her in the cell." Derek ordered. Callie stepped up to Teddy, who was still deathly pale, and grabbed her left arm. Addison walked towards them. Callie noticed a glint on Teddy's left hand.  
"Wh-"  
_*'Not a word Torres.'*_  
Callie clamped her mouth shut. Addison gently lifted Teddy's other arm up, and put it around her shoulder. Callie did the same. They began walking down into the cellar. Yeah, talk about creepy. Basement and a cellar.  
"Teddy, what the hell were you thinking?" Addison asks as soon as they were out of earshot.  
"About..you... No..one says that...about..you." Teddy was still recovering from Erica's attack.  
"Teddy.." Addison looked like she was about to cry.  
"I would've been able to get her if it weren't for your... husband." Teddy explained. And she was right. Derek's power was a pain in the ass for any of his enemies. He could weaken powers significantly. As he chose. Teddy was extremely powerful, with her telepathy, and her electricity was deadly. It was Teddy who showed Callie how to harness lightning. But Derek quickly changed that. He could also strengthen powers, which is why they were so powerful, even with small numbers.  
"I shouldn't have gone back to Derek." Addison's voice trembled.  
"What?" Teddy was a little out of it.  
"Nothing Teddy." They arrived at the cellar. Teddy stepped in and slumped in the corner. Addison nearly broke. Callie shut the door, and clicked the heavy lock into place. They then walked back up to the basement.  
"Phase one complete. Wanna celebrate Callie?" Erica was smug. Callie meekly nodded, and allowed herself to be led to the guest bedroom on the second floor.


	3. Chapter 3

So, this is my first fan fiction.. can ya tell? xD Anyway I just uploaded the first two chapters to see where it would go, and I have to say, I'm impressed by how many people seem to like this story. So I've decided to continue it. I'll try to update everyday, since its summer, but no promises. And this two updates in one day is a rarity. And because I'm nice. But don't get used to it. Anyway, I'm not really good at coming up with super hero names, so please don't judge... sorry I kinda just rambled a lot... ANYway, chapter 3 is up. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS Arizona wouldn't have cheated if I did. xD**

Chapter 3  
Arizona had a bad feeling after her ring flashed with a L. She knew Teddy was in trouble when she didn't answer her flash. So when she got a flash from Teddy from Shepherds' place, she knew it was going to be bad. She immediately flashed an emergency meeting at HQ, and explained everything to Mark and Alex. Mark sent her in, so now here she was, outside of Derek Shepherds house, debating how to get in there. Simply running in and grabbing Teddy would work, except Derek would slow her down. And while she had super speed, super strength was out of the question. She was strong, but not that strong. What Arizona really needed was for someone to ring Derek away, even for a minute. Just then, she saw Callie and Addison return from taking Teddy down to the cellar. She then saw Erica say something with a smug face, then her and Callie walked upstairs... Callie... her Calliope. No. Not hers. Never was, and never would be. She couldn't help but feel sick when she heard Callie yelling Erica's name though..._Focus Robbins._  
Arizona was proud of Teddy for defending Addison, but she was also incredibly pissed that she got them both into this mess. She could go around to the front, turn invisible, and sneak in that way. She just had to be extremely careful. Yes, that was the only option. Arizona was already invisible, so she carefully picked her away across the fence, and dashed to the front door. _Damn._ She hadn't thought over the fact that it would be locked. Normally she could pick it, but it wasn't a regular lock. This one needed their rings... She backed up and scanned the front of the house. She noticed an open window. _Perfect. _She easily scaled up to the second story window, and cautiously peeked her head up. Even though she was invisible, she was cautious. What she saw made her want to cry, or throw up. Or both. Callie, her naked Calliope, cuddled up to a very naked Erica Hahn. It was all Arizona could do to not throw up. She lithely stepped into the room. After being able to turn invisible her whole life, she learned to be extremely sneaky. She crept over to the door, and after double checking that both women were asleep quickly opened it, stepped out, and shut it again in less than a second. She then crept down to the first floor. Arizona tiptoed over to the basement door, which luckily, was open. She jumped down, landing as gracefully and quietly as a cat. She looked over to her left, and saw Derek pouring over pictures of something. Arizona couldn't look closely though, so she continued down to the cellar. She was about to pick the lock, when she heard moans.

"What the..?" Arizona muttered to herself. She pressed her ear against the door. Was Teddy being tortured? Another moan, followed by a name.  
"Teeeddy..." Was that...Addison? Suddenly, Arizona knew what was going on behind that door. Breakup sex. That was so Teddy. And Addison, when she thought about it. She knocked twice, and heard wild scrambling and cursing. A flustered and flushed Addison opened the door, while a red faced Teddy leaning against the back wall. Addison looked around, as Arizona slipped into the cellar. Addison closed the door and stepped back in.  
"Told you you were hearing things Teddy." Addison purred as she stepped towards Teddy, taking off her shirt. Arizona chose that moment to reappear. "Please keep your shirt on Addison." Addison jumped back, quickly pulling her shirt back over her head.  
"Zona, what the hell are you doing here?" Teddy gasped.  
"Saving your ass, what else?" Arizona was mad that Teddy had the nerve to be mad at her. And what was it about everyone in this house jumping each other every chance they got? Addison looked at a loss for words. She backed up into a corner. Teddy walked over to her.  
"Addison, come back with me." Teddy was near tears.  
"Teddy, I-I can't." Addison stuttered.  
"You don't belong here. We're in love. Adds.." Arizona was shocked. How could Teddy be so trusting of Addison when she left her?  
_'I love her, and I'd give anything to have her back.'_ Addison looked on the verge if saying yes, when Derek called her name."Addison! Care to celebrate?! I've got a very comfortable bed waiting upstairs!"

"Let's go Teddy. He'll be here any minute." Arizona rushed. Teddy looked back to Arizona with un-shed tears in her eyes.  
"Go Teddy. I don't want him to hurt you..." Addison's voice wavered. Teddy looked defeated, and allowed herself to be dragged away from her ex-wife.  
"I'll make something up to cover you guys." Addison said, barely controlling her tears.  
"Thanks." Arizona replied dryly. She tightened her grip on Teddy's elbow, and ran down the hall. Now to get past Shepherd... But as Arizona poked her invisible head around the corner, he wasn't there. She saw a note on the table that read in big, bold letters: **Bedroom. **She and Teddy carefully crept out the screen door, holding the spring so it didn't creak. Once on the other side, they quickly shut it and fled, Arizona speeding along the air, Teddy literally riding chain-lightning. It was around 6 in the morning, the sun now made an appearance in the sky. Teddy looked over at Arizona and the latter nodded, turning invisible as Teddy lightninged up into the usual morning overcast. Arizona wondered what had Callie upset. Yeah, she knew about how the weather reflected Callie's feelings. She was pretty sure she was the only one who knew that, because Teddy couldn't read Callie's mind, for whatever reason. They couldn't risk being seen, the police hardly put up with them at night, let alone in broad daylight. Within a minute, the duo was entering the abandoned skyscraper via the roof entrance. Mark was waiting for them anxiously.

"Thank god you two are alright." He had never sounded so relieved.  
"We always are." Teddy wasn't lying. It always seemed to be her and Arizona who got into trouble.  
"Are you sure? There wasn't any fighting?" Mark needed reassuring. Teddy blushed.  
"Uh..there may have been a...confrontation.. between myself and McDeath.."  
"ERICA!? You fought Erica Hahn, queen of darkness, with Shepherd around!? Altman you're smarter than that! You're lucky you didn't get killed! What the hell were you thinking?!" Mark bellowed, obviously worried for Teddy. "Why!?"  
"Well, she had no right to talk about Addison that way!" Teddy defended herself.  
"You almost DIED for Burner!? Need I remind you she left?!"  
"She didn't want to! Erica just did her mind thingy! And Derek has that natural charm that might as well be a super power, and they ganged up on her! She couldn't help it..." Teddy said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself, rather than Mark and Arizona.  
"Take a break Altman. If you got in a "confrontation" with McDeath, you need rest." Mark ordered. "We have 17 and a half hours til the merge with the Twisted Sisters." Teddy nodded and walked downstairs to her quarters. Arizona looked around.  
"Where's Protegee?" Arizona asked, referring to Karev. It's interesting how he got that super name. It was actually kind of a touching story. It was a couple years ago, back when the Forcers had just formed. It was only Mark, Callie, Addison, and Arizona. They where all out and about, just on regular patrols, when Arizona stumbled upon a scruffy looking street rat, duking it out with a mugger, saving some ladies purse. She was going to step in, but she noticed something weird about the street rat. He was relying heavily on his ears. She could tell because his eyes were closed. Then something extremely off happened. The mugger had him pinned against the alley wall, and them the street rat opened his mouth, and let a huge shout rip out, causing the mugger to fly backwards, and even Arizona had to buckle her knees slightly. She quickly picked him up, and brought him back to HQ, where it was decided Sloan would mentor the rookie. But he and Karev butted heads often, so Arizona took him under her wing, and taught him how to control his sonic shout, and focus his hearing. When he was finally ready to hit the streets, he first needed to pick his name. He had difficulty, because his 2 powers were a very odd combination: super hearing and a sonic voice. He eventually decided on Protegee, though. When Arizona asked him why, he answered simply with "well its more manly than Arizona Jr. but means the same to you and me." Needless to say, Arizona was touched. But he slightly ruined it when he followed up with "but don't tell anyone I said that, because I don't do rainbows and relationships and crap." But she also understood.  
"He's running patrol." Mark answered.  
"Why have you been so paranoid lately Sloan?" Arizona asked.  
"Just being cautious. We're 2 down now. Have to be careful."  
"Mhm. Do we have any plans?"  
"Not after joining up with the Twisted Sisters. Hunt and I are co-commanding. I'm sure we'll come up with something."  
"I hope. I have a feeling Shep is planning something bad."  
"Yeah. I think you're right. Did you notice anything while you were saving Teddy?" Mark asked.  
"Other than the fact no one can go an hour without touching one another, nothing really. I saw Shep looking over some pictures. I couldn't see much, but it looked like pictures of people."  
"Male, female? Age?" Mark started pacing. Arizona screwed up her face in concentration, mentally going over that moment. "..Definitely all adults.. hmm... no one older than..mid-thirties? That's all I got."  
"Hmm... wonder why."  
"Your guess is as good as mine, Sloan."  
"OK. Well I guess you should get back to patrol. Do not forget-"  
"To be at the Space Needle, 10 'o' clock sharp. I'll be there Mark." Arizona finished as she stepped out of the meeting room, to launch into her morning patrol of Seattle.

* * *

**Sorry I know you guys want longer chapters, but I just need to get the ball rolling. So expect some longer chapters in the future. But for now, this'll just have to work. Night all! **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know this update is later than usual, but I wanted to finish the chapter I was working on before I uploaded 4. So read up friends.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY NOR ANY OF ITS AMAZING CHARACTERS**

Chapter 4  
Arizona, Teddy, Alex, and Mark were standing on top of the Space Needle, awaiting the Twisted Sisters. _Seriously, what kind of name is that? _ Arizona thought to herself.  
"Hey Sloan?"  
"What Robbins?"  
"We're still keeping our name, right?"  
"Yes. We are."  
"Thank god." Teddy sighed.  
"No need to thank me shockey." A condescending voice sounded from above. The 4 on the roof jumped, and looked up, and watched as 4 other figures descended down onto the roof, a couple yards in front of the Forcers. They landed in a diamond formation, with Commando at the front, Genisus to his right, Poisoner. to his left, and behind him was Mesmorizer.  
"Its Lightning Rider, not _shockey_." Teddy scolded the young super. "And you're not "god"."  
"Might as well be." Yang spoke cockily.  
"I'm Breaker." Mark stepped forward, holding out his hand to Hunt.  
"Commando." Hunt said, returning the handshake.  
"This is my second in command, Lightning Rider." Mark introduced Teddy as she stepped up and shook Hunts hand as well. Arizona stepped up beside Teddy.  
"Light Speed. Pleasure to meet you Commando."  
Alex then strode up to Hunt and grasped it. "Protogee. Pleasure to meet you." Arizona rolled her eyes at her proteges antics. Alex gave a knowing smirk in her direction. Hunt raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything to either of them. Instead, he gently guided Cristina forward by the small of her back. "This is my wife, Genisus." Arizona discreetly rolled her eyes.  
"This is Poisoner." The skinny blonde nodded her head at us.  
"And this is Mesmorizer, Poisoner's younger sister." Mark gave the young brunette a sultry wink. Arizona smacked him upside the head as the brunette blushed. Mark recovered and said loudly. "Enough with the formalities. We're on the same team now, right? I'm Mark Sloan."  
"Teddy Altman."  
"Arizona Robbins." Arizona said, knowing what was coming next.  
Cristina snorted. "What kind of name is that?"  
"Ignore her." Hunt said quickly. That was pretty much exactly the reaction she was expecting.  
"I'm Alex Karev."  
"Well, I'm Owen Hunt. But you can call me Commando or Hunt or Owen."  
"Yeah yeah yeah. They could call you G.I Joe for all you care. I'm Cristina Yang. And this scrawny blonde here is my person, Meredith Grey." Cristina stated, dragging Grey up as she said the last sentence. Lexie stepped forward. "I'm Lexie Grey." She said, holding out her hand. Mark shook it, holding on slightly longer.  
"Pleasure to meet you." Mark drawled, hitting her with his McSteamy smile.  
"The pleasures all mine." Lexie twittered, still holding his hand.  
"Get a room." Cristina snapped them out of it. They quickly dropped each others hands.  
"So, now that everyone knows everyone, what next?" Teddy asked.  
"I think we should have a meeting." Meredith spoke up.  
"Mer, that's kinda what we're doing right now." Cristina said.  
"Well, Sloan, what do you think our next move should be?" Hunt politely asked.  
"We should attack while we outnumber them." Sloan stated, as if it was obvious.  
"We outnumber them, sure. But they have greater powers. Shepherd alone will be a problem. Not to mention Erica Hahn, and now with Torres and Burner..." Hunt cautioned.  
"Well, maybe we should play defense for a while," Teddy said. "Then wait for the right time to attack." It was funny how different Mark and Teddy were. Almost exact opposites. Mark was extremely aggressive, whereas Teddy was cautious. Not overly so, but still...  
"I think that's our best bet." Hunt agreed.  
"Well, it appears I've been out-voted. But I guess it does make sense." Mark grudgingly admitted defeat.  
"Who should we send in for recon first?" Hunt asked.  
"Me and Zona." Teddy immediately said.  
"No." Mark said firmly. "Not you Altman, you need to learn to control your emotions."  
"But I-"  
"NO Altman! I agree we should send Blondie, but not you."  
"You can't send me in without Teddy." Arizona protested.  
"It's more than the four of us now. We'll send Robbins and..." Mark looked at Hunt, prompting him to continue.  
"Little Grey, you're with Robbins." Hunt ordered. Arizona sighed. But it could've been worse. Lexie stepped over to Arizona, and tentatively smiled at her. Arizona flashed her dimples, those usually put people at ease. Lexie smiled wider, and relaxed, more comfortable with the blonde now.  
"When should we go?" Arizona asked.  
"And what are we looking for?" Lexie added. This was clearly her first recon.  
"Now, and anything useful." Sloan answered.  
"Then let's run Little Grey." Arizona stepped up to the edge of the Space Needle. Lexie stepped up beside her. "Where should we look? I doubt they're camped out at Shepherd's after you and Teddy messed with them."  
"Good point. In that case, we should check there, just in case, then run patrol of their favorite targets." Arizona hadn't thought about the likely possibility that they packed up camp.  
"I'll follow you." Lexie said.  
"Good luck with that." Arizona shot her a lopsided grin, only one dimple popping, and took off running, staying visible so Lexie could keep her in sight. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Lexie a couple yards behind her, her boots keeping her elevated. All the supers were equipped with flight boots, with the exception of Arizona, Teddy, and Callie. The boots were pretty fast, but no match for Arizona's speed or Teddy's lightning. And Callie just looked cool floating along a cloud. So Lexie was able to keep Arizona in sight, but not actually fly beside her. Arizona wasn't going as fast as she usually did when she was alone, she wasn't that mean. They arrived at Shepherds house, only to find it deserted. "Maybe we should look around, maybe we can find something useful?" Lexie suggested.  
"Exactly what I was thinking. Look for pictures, but be careful, it could be a trap." The duo quietly approached the screen door. Arizona cautiously opened it, and Lexie tiptoed in. "I can't see anything." Lexie whispered. "How do we know they're not here?"  
"If they were, we'd be dead by now." Arizona said, stepping in after Lexie.  
"Oh I don't know about that. I'm here, and yet, you two are alive." Arizona and Lexie spun around at the sound of that voice.  
_Shit. _

* * *

A/N 2: Who could that be? Who knows? Oh yeah, I do. This is a shortie, but I figured you guys could use a cliffy. This is the last update tonight, so you all will just have to sleep on it. Also, quick question. Who else would you like to see in this fic? I have upcoming plans to incorporate a bunch, but anyone in particular? And, anyone have couple requests? I already pretty much have the current characters planned out, but I could he swayed. Voting polls now open. See ya tomorrow friends. Reviews are appreciated but not required. Unless you wanna vote. ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry these updates are so late, but life has an annoying habit of interrupting, so writing time has been scarce, unfortunately. Anyway, I left you guys with a cliffhanger, so I'll let you guys get to reading. Enjoy friends!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

Chapter 5  
"Callie." Arizona spoke calmly, her heart pumping in her ears. Lexie looked slightly frightened as she stepped into fighting position.  
"Light Speed. Nice to see you again. And you even brought Mesmorizer. How nice." Callie drawled.  
"What's that supposed to mean, Thunderbird?" Lexie challenged.  
"It means, you're probably the weakest of your guys little ragtag team of nobodies." Callie laughed. "And it'll be easy taking you out." A loud roll of thunder was heard.  
"Not so easy if it's 2 on 1." Arizona spoke forcefully, stepping between Lexie and Callie.  
"Don't make me kill you, Light Speed." Callie said.  
"Likewise." Arizona wasn't budging. She wouldn't let Callie ruin them all, including Callie herself. She was bluffing though. She couldn't hurt Callie. Even though her mind told her too, every other part of her wouldn't allow it. But she had to protect Lexie too. So she would restrain Callie, no more if she was forced. She really hoped Callie wouldn't force her though.  
"Get out of the way Robbins!" Callie snarled, thunder now rolling profoundly.  
"No! I won't let you take an innocent life Callie, no matter what I feel towards you!" That was Arizona's way of saying she would protect innocence over her own love. Callie knew that.  
"You leave me no choice then!" Callie yelled, and shot thunder at her. Yes, thunder. Arizona flew into the wall, being walloped in the chest with thunder hurt. It felt like a giant punched her, and she could feel her lungs protesting.  
"Arizona!" Lexie yelled.  
"Lex, look out!" Arizona could barely talk, but she forced out the warning anyway. Lexie leapt out of the line of lightning, and ducked behind the table on its side.  
"Damnit! Come on Little Grey, face your fate!" Callie yelled.  
"Come and make me bitch!" Lexie yelled back, finding some courage. Callie walked to the table, and prepared a shot of thunder. But at the last minute, Lexie kicked the table up into Callie using both legs. Callie fell on her back as the table broke in two over her. Lexie sprang up and ran over to Arizona. "Come on get up!"  
Arizona stood, pushing the pain to the back of her mind. She saw Callie stand, and aim at Lexie, who was standing beside her, helping Arizona stand. Arizona quickly grabbed Lexie, and ran for the door, and all but threw her out the door right as Callie shot the bolt. Arizona turned invisible as Callie turned to look at her.  
"Show yourself, coward! I know you got Mesmorizer out of here, so I guess I'll just have to fight you." Callie talked as she searched everywhere for Arizona.  
"You know you don't stand a chance against me by yourself, unless its a game of hide and seek. So you're hiding. I'll find you though. I'll always find you!" Callie was spinning on the spot, desperately looking for Arizona. Suddenly, she felt her knees collapse under her, and someone force her hands behind her back, and tie them up with hemp.  
"Don't make me hurt you, Calliope." Arizona said, reappearing behind Callie. Arizona quickly bound her feet together and tied a rope around Callie's waist to a pipe running from the floor to the ceiling. Callie fought against her restraints, but Arizona was raised by a marine, so she knew how to tie a mean knot.  
"Let me go Robbins!"  
Arizona shook her head sadly, and turned to leave.  
"I'll come back!" Arizona stopped, and turned around.  
"I'll be with you! I'll get back with the Forcers. If you let me go."  
"I really wish I could believe you Callie." Arizona turned and left. Callie just sat. She couldn't reach her ring, because of the angle of her hands. No doubt Arizona had done that on purpose. She didn't know how long she sat, thinking. She thought about Erica. She thought about Arizona. She thought about going back. Suddenly the screen door blasted open, and in walked Owen Hunt and Cristina Yang. They walked right up to her, and Hunt broke the rope around her waist, then hefted her up over his shoulder like she weighed nothing. And to him, she might as well have weighed half an ounce. They walked to the screen door, and Cristina and Owen, who was carrying Callie still, glided up into the night sky. No one said anything as Owen and Cristina rose up. After a couple minutes of tense silence, they landed on the roof of the Forcers HQ. Owen opened the trap door, and jumped down inside, landing heavily. Cristina landed down next to him a bit more gracefully. Hunt walked up to the Tactical Table, where Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Meredith Grey, Lexie Grey, Alex Karev, and Arizona Robbins were seated. Owen gently set Callie in the center, and some sort of force field was created around her. Cristina and Owen then took a seat. Mark cleared his throat. "Callie. Long time no see. What brings you here?"  
"A meat head and a bitch." Callie snarled. Arizona avoided her eyes. "And an annoying blonde." Callie added on.  
"Lex, you didn't tell me Hahn was there." Mark sneered. Everyone except Callie laughed. She only rolled her eyes. "So what's gonna happen?"  
"We'll keep you here. They're down to 3 with out you now." Owen answered. "Thanks to Robbins." Alex boasted.  
"Little Grey helped too." Arizona said.  
"Barely. You saved my ass out there." Lexie countered.  
"You both did great. There, happy now?" Mark said. Hearing modesty didn't really work for Mark Sloan. "Now on to the more pressing issue."  
"Which is..." Owen prompted.  
"Our next move. I still think we need to attack. They're down to Burner, McDeath, and Charmer." Mark stated.  
"I still can't believe Shep picked "Charmer" as his super name. I mean, c'mon." Alex said.  
"Says the guy named Protogee." Cristina snorted.  
"I hate to agree with Karev, but.. I agree with Karev." Teddy said.  
"OK, we're getting off topic troops, let's get back to the matter at hand." Owen intervened.  
"Hunt, what're they planning now?" Mark asked.  
"I can't see it. Shepherd has me blocked."  
"Whoa whoa whoa." Arizona gasped. "He can do that? Since when?"  
"Since he figured out he could enhance his own power." Callie said, surprising everyone, including herself.  
"What else do you know Torres?" Mark asked Callie with an inquisitive look on his face.  
"Nothing that I'm saying." Callie wouldn't slip again. Hopefully. But something about Arizona's voice...  
"Well, call me crazy, but I think it's a bad idea to discuss further plans with the enemy on our table." Meredith spoke up for the first time that meeting. Mark shifted uncomfortably in his hover chair. "Um.. we..uh.."  
"We aren't really equipped for P. yet." Teddy said.  
"Well, do you have a.. oh I don't know.. a spare room?" Lexie asked politely.  
"No... not since you guys joined up." Mark said.  
"Why don't we just have bunk buddies?" Teddy asked.  
"Well, it'd have to be one of you 4, because your rooms are still pretty much empty." Arizona said.  
"The Greys could bunk together." Alex suggested.  
"Hahahaha. No." Meredith stated. Lexie looked slightly disappointed.  
"Oh I know!" Cristina yelled. "Little Grey can bunk with Sloan!" No one said anything, but both Mark and Lexie looked secretly pleased. "No opposition?" Cristina asked, looking around. "Then I guess its settled." Cristina said after no one spoke up.  
"Hunt, could you please escort our guest to Little Grey's room?" Teddy asked.  
"Sure thing." Owen said as he lifted Callie up, and took her upstairs.  
"So, next move?" Arizona asked.  
"I still think we should attack." Mark said.  
"Well, things seem to be going pretty well MY way. We did capture Torres." Teddy countered.  
"That was pure luck. Even Blondie said so." Mark argued back.  
"Yeah, it really was." Arizona added on.  
"I think we should figure out what Shepherd was doing with those pictures." Owen said, returning to the table.  
"Yeah, but first we need to find him." Teddy pointed out, rolling her eyes.  
"Then more recon until further notice. That's my vote" Owen said.  
"Seconded." Teddy said.  
"I agree as well." Cristina said.  
"Yang. You are not part of the top 3." Teddy sighed.  
"Well, it appears I've been outvoted. Again." Mark said, annoyed. He turned to Arizona. "Robbins!"  
"Yes?"  
"You and Karev. Find Charmer. Then report back. Do not confront. Understand?"  
"Got it."  
"Sure thing boss." Alex and Arizona then left out of the trap door, and went off in search of Charmer. Hopefully to end this war for good.

* * *

So, a few of you guys guessed right. Surprise guest was Callie. I actually had a lot of trouble writing Callie as a bad guy. So I'm not really feeling this chapter. It was kind of a filler. A little bit of fight action. How do you guys think I wrote that? I could easily picture it, but could you? Constructive criticism would be awesome. (See what I did there?) Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! Also, a certain reviewer expressed concern over a certain blonde home wrecker. Don't worry, Whoren will not be in this fic. I hate hate hate her. No worries about her. Night all!


	6. Chapter 6

I really battled whether or not to combine two chapters, but I decided against it. However, before you guys get pouty, this is still the longest chapter yet. Over 2,000 words. You guys should be proud of me. I spent all day on this sucker. But it probably wouldn't have taken as long if I didn't keep getting distracted. xD anyway here you guys go. Enjoy friends!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY OR ITS CHARACTERS **

Chapter 6  
"Stop fidgeting, you'll give us away." Arizona scolded.  
"Well, I feel vulnerable in street clothes." Alex snapped back.  
"Well, it's hard to be inconspicuous when you're running around in your super suit." Arizona whispered. She and Alex were currently trailing a certain Derek Shepherd. They were sitting at on outside cafè, a few tables away from Charmer, who was talking to a small redhead with a chirpy voice. Alex was scribbling furiously on a pad of paper, using his super hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation a couple yards away. Arizona was casually "reading" a tabloid magazine. But instead of focusing on the latest recorded weight of Kim Kardashian, she was reading Derek's face, and debating whether or not it was worth it to disappear and attempt to lift the the file folder Derek was writing in. But Mark specifically said not to confront. It wouldn't really be a confrontation though. Just a little skirmish. A one-sided skirmish. A thievery like that, however, would tip him off. If she could just get a quick glimpse... *idea.* She leaned into Alex's personal bubble, and put her lips right against his ear. To anyone else, she could be his overly attractive girlfriend, but this was just an act. A cover up. She whispered in his ear. "Next time he gets up for a refill, either bump into him while he's carrying that file, or the table it's on. I'll be right there with a mental camera. Help him pick it up, all that good stuff." He put his lips right next to her ear, and whispered a reply. "Sure thing boss. I'm no Lexie, but I'll do my best." Arizona then sat back down into her chair, as Alex resumed copying Derek's conversation. After another 10 or so minutes, Derek and the unknown redhead both stood, and shook hands. The redhead then walked away, Derek gathered his file, and leaving the rest of his belongings, he walked up to the coffee cart. Arizona cued Alex with her eyes, and they both stood and walked to the coffee cart. As Derek turned around with his piping hot cappuccino, Alex rushed forward and pretended to trip over his own feet, then roughly fell into the arch villain. "Sir I am so sorry. Its these new shoes! They're supposed to provide comfort but I-"  
"It's ah- fine. It's my old friends coat anyway." Derek said, trying to scoop up the contents of the file off the ground.  
"Here sir, let me help you." Alex stooped down to pick up... _pictures. _  
"Baby did you trip AGAIN?" Arizona said in a girly voice. She bent down to help the two men.  
"Yeah.. sir is there anyway we can make it up to you?"  
Derek just retrieved his things. "It's quite alright. Just, uh do the population of Seattle a favor and get new shoes." Alex meekly nodded, and wrapped an arm around Arizona's waist and they both walked away. Once they turned a corner, Alex withdrew his arm and turned to face Arizona. "All I saw was pictures."  
"Yeah same here. One of them was that redhead.."  
"I saw writing on the back of one."  
"What did it say?"  
"I didn't have time to read it." Alex sighed.  
"OK, I'm gonna disappear and see what he's doing now. Look over your notes while I'm gone." Arizona then turned invisible, and ran back to the cafè. As she neared Derek's table she noticed he was entertaining another guest, this one a man with bright eyes. They were in a friendly debate about something. They then stood up and shook hands. Derek stood and gathered his things in a brief case, and began walking down towards an expensive looking car. Arizona quietly followed him, still invisible. As he slid into the front seat, she leapt in the backseat. Derek began driving. After about 15 minutes, he turned into a neighborhood and pulled up along a two-story house. The arch villain stepped out of his car, and strode up to the front door; Arizona quickly followed him. Derek knocked on the mahogany, impressive door.  
"Hey Shepherd. C'mon in. Me and Addison were just having lunch." Erica said after opening the door, and stepping aside to let Derek walk in. The hairs on the back of Arizona's neck stood on end. She quickly darted in before Erica shut the door. She eased into the living room, where some chick flick was playing. Mentally sighing, she snuck into the dining room, where Derek had those infamous pictures laid out. "Where's Addison?" Derek asked.  
"Oh she's up in the guest room. I'll go get her." Erica said, standing up and walking to and up the stairs. Arizona debated whether or not to follow. She decided against it when she heard the stairs creak under Erica's feet. She instead looked at all the pictures. There were 4. Two male and two female. One of them was the redhead she and Alex had seen with Derek at the cafè, and another was the man with bright eyes. The other two Arizona didn't recognize. The second girl had a short pixie cut, and the other man had short brown hair. Addison then entered the dining room and sat down. Arizona couldn't help but notice Addison sat as far away from Derek as possible. "Nice of you to join us Burner." Erica broke the tense silence.  
"Wouldn't want to miss the new recruitment possibilities." Addison replied dryly.  
"I met a few today, and I think they'd be good. We need more people before we attack. We already lost Lightning Rider because we didn't have enough guards."  
"So we're still planning to attack?" Addison asked.  
"Yes. After we beef up a bit." Derek answered. "So, I'm going to attempt to get these four to join up, and Hahn, if you could keep researching, digging up any other unknown supers, that'd be great. We already have power, now we just need numbers."  
"I'll keep finding them."  
"OK, well I have a couple more interviews, so I'll be back later, hopefully with new recruits." Derek said as he stood up to leave, gathering up the pictures.  
"Wait!"  
"What Hahn?"  
"Leave the pictures, so we can go over them. It'd also help with my research."  
"Sure thing, I have copies in my car." Derek then left, leaving the files.  
"Well, I'm going back upstairs." Addison said, standing up.  
"I'll stay down here and look these over." Hahn said, not looking away from the pictures. Arizona decided to have a little chat with Addison. She followed the redhead upstairs, masking her footsteps with Addison's. She then followed her into what looked like a guest room. As Addison sat down on the double bed clad with light green sheets, Arizona shimmered into visibility. Addison nearly had a heart attack. "Oh my god!"  
"Shh you'll give me away." Arizona whispered fiercely.  
"Everything OK!?" Hahn called from downstairs. Without taking her eyes off of Arizona, she called back. "Yeah just stubbed my toe!" Then she said quieter, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I have a proposition to make."  
"And what would that be?"  
"You know as much as I do, you only left for Derek, and now you and him are split up again, aren't you?" Arizona spoke quickly and shushed.  
"Yes. Your point?" Addison rolled her eyes.  
"Come back."  
"I-I can't just leave."  
"You left us. You left Teddy heart broken." Low blow, but desperate times called for desperate measures.  
"Teddy...is fine."  
"What do you mean?" _Teddy has seemed to be in a better mood lately. _Addison just looked guilty.

"You two have been...seeing each other again, haven't you?"  
"I can't leave yet. But I'll tell you all I know."  
"A spy?"  
"Yes. We can set up meetings."  
"When and where?"  
"Tonight at the... I don't what's good for you?"  
"Seattle Grace. Midnight."  
"Sounds good. I'll bring everything I can."  
"OK good. I'm gonna get out of here."  
"See you later, then." And with that, Arizona ran out of the window.  
"Bout time Zona, I was about to send a search party. Where've you been?" Alex exclaimed as Arizona appeared by his side in the alley.  
"I've been winning this war Karev." Arizona could hardly contain her excitement.  
"Some solo recon then? What did you find?"  
"Call an emergency meeting at HQ, I'll tell you then."  
"Sure thing boss." Alex pressed a button on his ring, and a small holographic keyboard popped up, and he typed in an E then HQ.  
"OK let's get goin rookie." Arizona grinned at Alex's insulted face. They walked over to the parking garage where they had their rides parked. Arizona's was a small dark blue motorcycle with bright yellow highlights. It matched her super suit, and looked pretty sharp. Alex's was pretty much the exact opposite, a huge black truck with white highlights, and all wheel drive. It also matched his super suit. As they pulled out onto to the highway, Arizona pulled in front, and sped up, breaking most traffic laws. Alex followed, not nearly as fast or agile, but rolling along at a powerful speed all the same. After a five or so minute drive, they pulled up to HQ, and took the fire escape up to the roof. Arizona neatly leapt down the hatch, while Alex clumsily landed.  
"Smooth landing, hotshot." Arizona laughed.  
"Shut up, Runner Girl." Alex snapped.  
"Cristina is really good with nicknames, isn't she?"  
"I think so." They both laughed as they walked to the Tactical Table. Mark, Owen, Cristina, and Meredith were already seated. Arizona and Alex also sat in their designated seats. Teddy joined them minutes later, along with Lexie. "So what's up?" Teddy said as she sat down.  
"I've got amazing news." Arizona gleefully stated, dimples on full display.  
"Which is...?" Cristina drawled.  
"I got us a spy. And I solved the picture mystery."  
"That's great Arizona!" Lexie praised.  
"Addison Montgomery Shepherd is now a spy for the Forcers. I'm pretty sure she'll want to come back, her and Derek are on the rocks again. I'm sure they won't last.."  
"I knew Addison wasn't in her right mind. She'll be back any day." Teddy couldn't keep the huge grin off of her face.  
"Did you set up a meeting?" Mark asked.  
"Midnight at Seattle Grace, tonight." Arizona replied.  
"Good. We'll send a few of us to meet her, now, what's Derek up to with those pictures?" Owen asked.  
"Recruiting. He's recruiting more supers. Karev has a conversation, and I have first person evidence." Arizona was ecstatic she solved this.  
"Damn. We can't let him get more supers." Mark said.  
"Exactly. But how do we stop him?" Arizona questioned. No one said anything. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Teddy spoke up.  
"Addison's going to be out at midnight, right?"  
"Yeah." Arizona said.  
"Callie is upstairs." Teddy stated.  
"Last time I checked, yes." Arizona responded slowly, not sure where Teddy was going with her line of questioning.  
"Then it seems like midnight would be the best time to attack Charmer and McDeath." Teddy spoke cautiously, but surely. Everyone was silent, going over that plan.  
"We send a few of us to meet up with Addison.." Mark started.  
"And the rest go attack Charmer and McDeath." Arizona finished.  
"Exactly." Teddy confirmed.  
"I think that could work." Owen agreed.  
"Then let's all vote on it." Mark said. "I say yes. We attack tonight." He turned to Arizona.  
"Yes."  
"It's our only chance." Teddy.  
"Let's do it." Alex.  
"We have to." Owen.  
"It's the best course of action." Yang.  
"Okay." Meredith.  
"I'm in." Lexie.  
"Then it's settled. We fight tonight." Mark said with finality.  
"Who's going where?" Lexie asked.  
"We don't need four of us to meet Addison." Alex said.  
"I'll meet her." Teddy offered.  
"OK. Altman will meet up with Burner. The rest of us will attack Charmer and McDeath." Owen said.  
"They'll be at Erica's place. I know where it is." Arizona said.  
"Then Robbins will lead the way." Mark said. "Its 3 now, everyone be back at 9, to be ready to suit up and to discuss our strategy."

* * *

What did you guys think? Next chapter will most likely be even longer, and full of action. I have yet another question for you guys, who should Alex be paired up with? I was leaning towards Izzie, even though I'm a Jolex shipper, just because I know Izzie better, and I don't think I'd be able to do Jolex justice. But if that vote is staggering, I guess I could make work. But what's your guys opinions? Let me know friends. Night!


	7. Chapter 7

I am so so sorry for the long wait, but life got a little hectic. Love is a funny thing huh? Anyway, enjoy the update, I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter yet.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY**

* * *

Chapter 7  
**8:45 pm**  
"Callie. How're you doing?" Arizona knew it was a bad idea, but she couldn't help herself. She had to see Callie before she went on this huge battle.  
"I feel weird. I can't even remember why I left. My mind feels like it's clearing." Callie responded, rubbing her temples.  
"Erica's power is wearing off." Arizona hoped this would happen in Callie's separation from Erica.  
"S-she told me she wasn't using her powers."  
"And you believed her? That's proof right there." Arizona scoffed.  
"I was hungover and vulnerable. Don't judge." They were easily falling onto their old friendly banter.  
"Never, Calliope." Arizona smirked. Then she turned serious. "Are you coming back?"  
"I want to. But I'm afraid." Callie said hesitantly.  
"We all knew Erica manipulated you. Hoped anyway. Now it's pretty clear that was the case."  
"I can't believe it. She told me that she loved me. And-"  
"Maybe she does. But she probably just made you think you loved her."  
"I think I know who I really love though."  
Arizona's heart leapt. "Who would that be?"  
"I love-"  
"ROBBINS! IT'S NINE!" Mark yelled upstairs, interrupting Callie. Arizona rolled her eyes. "I have to go Calliope. I'll talk to you again tomorrow."  
"Bye then." Callie hid her disappointment well, but not to where Arizona didn't notice. Instead of mentioning it, Arizona just walked downstairs. "How's Torres doing?" Mark asked as Arizona came down the stairs.  
"Hahn's power is wearing off."  
"She'll be back any day now." Mark spoke confidently.  
"Let's hope so." Arizona replied as she sat down at the Tactical Table. She was the last to arrive, so everyone was ready to get their strategy on.  
"So, we've agreed Altman will meet Addison tonight." Mark started.  
"Which would work, if they could go 15 minutes without tearing each others clothes off." Cristina scolded.  
"Can it Yang." Teddy snapped.  
"That'll be the day." Arizona rolled her eyes.  
"You're just jealous Runner Girl."  
"Of what?"  
"Can we please get back to the subject at hand?" Owen over talked Cristina.  
"Hush darling, I'm at work." Cristina said.  
"Let's focus guys!" Mark yelled. "We have exactly 2 hours and 49 minutes til we attack and I want to be 110%!"  
"OK calm down. What's our first move?" Teddy asked.  
**10:45pm**  
"Alright everyone, suit up, and be back down in 15." Mark ordered. Everyone got up and went to their respective quarters. Arizona changed into her dark blue jumpsuit, highlighted with a bright yellow, and midnight blue boots that ended just below the knee. As she adorned her black mask that covered her eyes, she gave herself a mental pep talk. _It's 7 to 2 Robbins, just relax._ She then went back downstairs. Arizona was the first one changed. Alex then came down in a black jumpsuit, outlined in white, with black, sturdy boots and a white eye mask. Then Teddy came down in a gray jumpsuit finished in black, along with gray boots and a gray eye mask. Mark then descended in a brown jumpsuit outlined with black, and black boots and a black eye mask. Then Lexie in a solid neon green jumpsuit, with black boots and a black eye mask. Owen came down with a camouflage jumpsuit and tan boots and an orange eye mask. Cristina entered in a light blue jumpsuit, with light blue boots and a black mask. Meredith came in a deadly looking dark green jumpsuit, with a black eye mask and black boots. Once they were all seated around the Tactical Table, Mark began speaking. "Alright guys, we have an hour. One hour and we will end this war. Altman, go to the meeting point, and keep Addison distracted as long as you can. By any means necessary."  
"Sorry, I have to say this. Did you just give her permission to have sex with Addison?" Cristina said, not sounding at all sorry.  
"Yes I did. Now go Teddy." Teddy stood. "Godspeed everyone. See you on the other side." And Teddy left, leaving them all with her good bye. Final or not was yet to be determined.  
"So, let's get this party started." Alex said, standing up. This was his first major battle, and he was having a hard time containing his excitement. Arizona grinned to herself. _Always the rookie, Karev._  
"Alright. Let's take off from the roof." They all went up to the roof, and took off in formation. They hovered, ran, or rode lightning in a triangular-ish shape. Mark at point, Owen a little behind him and to the right. Lexie just behind Mark, Cristina on his left, behind Lexie, Meredith next to her, Alex to Owen's right and a couple feet behind him, then Arizona and Teddy flanking the whole group. Except with Teddy gone, Arizona was keeping flank on her own. Fortunately, she was fast enough to cover it. As they neared Erica Hahn's place they slowed, and broke formation, and their plan began. Lexie and Meredith landed, and walked up to the door, but didn't interact with it yet. Arizona turned invisible, and snuck into a second story, and this time no one was naked. _Thank God. _She quietly went downstairs, and saw Derek Shepherd and Erica Hahn sitting at the dining room table. She sent up a silent prayer before she went on to her part of the plan. It was easily the most dangerous role, but only she could pull it off. She appeared, and with her hands raised in surrender, quietly stepped into the dining room. "Excuse me." She said in a weak voice. Erica and Derek immediately jumped up from their seats. Erica enveloped Arizona in darkness, and Arizona saw horrible things. She saw Callie being killed, Teddy betraying her, innocent lives being taken. Tiny coffins of sweet tiny humans...then, just as Callie was screaming in agony, it stopped, and Arizona collapsed to the ground, mentally exhausted. "What do you want?!" Erica snarled. _Moment of truth Robbins._ "I-I want to join you guys."  
"What?" Derek's jaw dropped.  
"I don't believe you for a second." Erica snapped.  
"This isn't a joke. If I were still a Forcer, why didn't I attack you when you did? Or, I could've easily snuck up on you, yet I didn't." Arizona lied through her pearly whites. She stood slowly, with her arms raised in surrender once again.  
"Why should we trust you, Robbins?" Derek remained calm and collected.  
"Because you need me. The Forcers outnumber you.. even if you allowed me to join the cause I believe in, they are still a greater force. In numbers, anyway." Arizona added.  
"Not so anymore." Erica had a twisted grin on her thin face that was pretty frightening. "Bring them in Shepherd."  
"Shouldn't I be giving the orders?"  
"Just do it." Erica gave him an ice cold glare.  
"Whatever." He stood up, and walked over to the basement door, opened it, then shouted down the stairs. "Come up, all of you!" He then returned to his seat. Then 4 figures entered the room. First, a tall man with bright eyes, next a red headed woman who looked slightly frightened, then a short, slender woman with short hair and an accusing look in her eyes, and finally, a big guy with short brown hair. They stood in a line side by side, all decked out in black jumpsuits.  
"These people are my Super Troops." Derek announced proudly. _Damn._  
"Avery here has wall crawling powers. Then Kepner and her elasticity. Reed has force fields, and uh.." Derek apparently forgot the tall ones name.  
"Charles Percy, sir." Charles said, rolling his eyes slightly.  
"Right. He has chameleon like abilities." Derek was proud of the team he pulled together. Arizona was in awe. But she pulled herself together, and when on into the next phase. "I think someone just knocked on your door."  
"I didn't hear anything." Erica challenged.  
"I swear I did." Arizona stuck to her guns.  
"I'll get it." Derek walked to the front door. Arizona, Erica, and Derek's "Super Troops" remained in the dining room. Suddenly, Derek shouted out in pain from the other room. Erica immediately encased Arizona in darkness again, expecting the trap. As Arizona drowned in her thoughts, she heard footsteps and yelling, then a loud crash. Then Erica yelled out and Arizona was free again. She opened her eyes and saw Erica and Mark Sloan in a heated battle. Erica kept trying to bleak him out, but Mark kept interrupting her by throwing rocks at her. Which she dodged, but that was all she could focus on. She then saw Owen Hunt and Cristina tag teaming Shepherd, who looked a little green, but they were both having difficulty because he kept weakening them both. Lexie and Kepner were in a heated fight, trading blows left and right, Alex and Avery were really going at it, Alex's eyes closed, and Avery trying to stay on the wall, Meredith was trying to shoot Reed up with poison, but she kept deflecting it. Then she saw Charles Percy sneaking up on Alex, who didn't hear because he was focusing intently on Avery. Arizona pushed herself off the ground, and ran at Percy, who was a second away from grabbing Alex's neck, then tackled him to the ground. As they rolled over, Arizona came out on top, and sent her right fist screaming at Charle's face. As her fist made contact with his face, he let out a yelp of pain. But then he returned the favor, decking Arizona across the cheek. She flew off him, and tried quickly to stand up, but before she could, Charles straddled her, and wrapped his large hands around her alabaster neck, and squeezed. Arizona could feel the life being sucked out of her. Darkness invaded her mind, burning all thoughts and memories and hope, not unlike when Erica used her powers on her. Just when she felt her eyes fluttering closed, his hands were suddenly off of her neck and she felt his weight flying off of her torso. Then her blurred vision cleared, and she saw Alex Karev kicking the hell out of Charles. She looked around for Avery, and saw him drop from the ceiling over Alex. Faster than thinking, she jumped up on her hands, and using both feet, kicked Avery out of the air, and saw him fly into a wall. Alex then grabbed her feet, and in a well practiced move, swung Arizona over his head as she formed an elbow, then smashed her elbow on Percy's face. She rolled off of him, and stood up. She and Alex shared a brief grin, before he suddenly shoved Arizona to the side and took a blow to the face. Arizona tripped Avery, who fell into Alex, and smashed Alex's head into the floor. A loud crack was heard, then Protogee was still.  
"Son of a bitch!" Arizona ran into Avery with a flying side kick to his ribs. As the air flew out of his lungs, Arizona sent a left hook whizzing into his cheek bone. He recovered and upper cut Arizona, sending blonde hair up along with the head it was attached to. Then Avery punched her across her face, and grabbed her by the jumpsuit, then threw her into a wall. She collapsed to the floor, then Avery kicked her in the ribs. She felt the wind rush out her lungs. Pushing through, she stood and delivered a swift kick to his groin. He yelled out in pain, and sank to his knees. Arizona grinned triumphantly, and turned to check Alex, but quickly ducked to avoid a swinging punch from Charles Percy. His face was red and swollen, so she wheel kicked right where she had elbowed him minutes earlier. He fell to the ground, still as a stone, save for the slight rise and fall of his chest. Arizona ran over to Alex, and checked for a pulse. But before she reached his neck, she was interrupted by a large body smashing into her.  
"OWEN!" Cristina screamed. Then the next second she was joined with her husband, slumped over his muscular frame. Arizona slipped from underneath them, and ran towards Derek, who finally managed to shake Cristina and Owen, but he appeared very sick. Meredith got a little poison into him, evidently. Arizona felt herself slowing, and knew Derek was affecting her. She closed in on him, but he thrust kicked her in the gut, and she flew backwards. Callie was right, he learned to empower himself. She watched from the ground as he neared her, a strange glow surrounded him. Suddenly, he started shaking and the light grew brighter.  
"What the hell!?" April called out, her and Lexie ceased fighting to watch Derek. Meredith and Reed did too, and only Mark and Erica remained fighting.  
"He overloaded himself on power!" Reed shouted. "His body can't hold it!" Derek looked close to...  
"Son of a bitch." Arizona deadpanned. Then Derek blew up.

* * *

This is getting intense isn't it? Again I am so sorry for not updating. I feel terrible, because your guys reviews just make my day. But here it finally is! I have to warn you, I may be only able to update every 2 days or so now, definitely not as long a period as this last one, but not everyday. Sorry guys but I'm going through personal crap right now, and yeah. Life sucks. But writing this makes me happy, so it's a win-win, right? Right. Night all!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is up! Enjoy friends! And thank you as always for the lovely reviews. Your support is noted and immensely appreciated!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY**

Chapter 8  
"I love you so much Teddy."  
"I love you too, Adds." Teddy and Addison were laying in each others arms, on the roof of Seattle Grace Hospital. Teddy sighed in content as she watched the love of her life fall asleep in her arms. After Addison relayed all the info she could, she and Teddy were quick to express their love for one another. Teddy looked up to the sky, and thanked God for giving her a second chance with Addison. Her thoughts suddenly turned to her friends, in battle. She felt ashamed, her friends were risking their lives, and she was making sweet, sweet love to her soon to be wife. Well, not yet, but Teddy planned on re-proposing soon. She tapped into Arizona's head. _How goes the battle?_ But she received no reply. She promised to never do this to anyone, but now she had no choice. She delved deeper into her best friends head, and found she was unconscious. Not dead, but not awake. That wasn't good. She went through Arizona's last thoughts.  
_Meredith got a little poison in him._  
_It looks like he's about to-_  
_Son of a bitch._ Then there was only a bright flash, and Arizona was silenced. Teddy went through her other team mates heads, and found Mark was in a heated battle with Erica, before a bright flash stopped him, Lexie and Meredith had similar thoughts to Arizona, and Alex was out for a while before that, as were Owen and Cristina. She couldn't go through her enemies like that though, she had to be close to a person, not physically, just she had to know them better. She could try, but it'd only be blurred thoughts, and she'd get a massive headache. Teddy couldn't just lie there anymore, she had to help. "Addison." She said, softly shaking the red heads shoulder. Addison grumbled and rolled over. "Addison, love, we have to go help them." Teddy said more urgently. Addison sat up.  
"What's wrong with them?" She asked.  
"I don't know yet, but I do know they're in trouble, I'm pretty sure Derek overloaded." Teddy said, standing and pulling her grey jumpsuit on, hastily stepping in her boots, and pressing her mask on. Addison stood and slipped into her red and orange jumpsuit, along with black boots and a black mask. "I could never pull off those all black jumpsuits." She explained when Teddy gave her a questioning look, because that was her Forcers uniform.  
"You could pull a trash bag off, Addison." Addison only smiled.  
"Now let's go save our team mates." Addison said walking to the edge off the roof. Teddy walked up next to her, and bent her knees slightly, allowing Addison to sit on her back, piggy back style. "Our team mates?" Teddy said as she generated lighting with her hands to ride on.  
"Yeah. Our team mates."  
Teddy only smiled as she lightninged to Erica's.

* * *

"Holy mother of..." Teddy was speechless at the destruction.  
"Derek overloaded indeed." Addison's mouth was wide open. All that was left of the 2 story house was a crater, and debris every where. "W-where are they?" Addison asked, her gray eyes scanning the lot.  
"Let's search for them. Watch out for bits of wood. And try not to fall in. I like having you around." Teddy said, moving left. Addison nodded. "Here, take a torch babe." She lit a piece of wood and handed it to Teddy, then made one for herself. They began searching. Teddy heard a groan slightly to the right of her, and headed in that direction. As she neared, she saw Owen Hunt lifting a piece of wood off of Cristina. Teddy lightly jogged over. "You two okay?"  
"Yeah, she's healing already." Owen lifted his wife up in his arms, and walked over away from the crater, and gently set her down. After kissing her forehead, he ran back and helped Teddy and Addison search for survivors. "Oh my god!" Addison yelped. Teddy immediately ran over. "What?!"  
"A rabbit got squished Teddy. A poor, innocent little bunny." Teddy rolled her eyes.  
"You scared me, don't do that again unless someone's dead or something." Teddy walked back over to her side, and started shifting through rubble.  
"Got Grey!" Owen yelled, moving aside shingles. He slowly lifted a barely conscious Meredith Grey. She let out a groan of pain as Owen set her next to Cristina. Cristina held her hand, and they stared up at the stars. "I found Mark!" Addison yelled. "Come help me!" Teddy and Owen ran over to her, and as Owen lifted up the piece of roof, Teddy and Addison pulled Mark out. Owen set him next to Meredith, who gripped his hand tightly. "And here's Hahn!" Addison yelled again. "What should we do with her?" Addison asked.  
"She wouldn't have saved us." Teddy said.  
"But we're better than her."  
"We went into this battle just so we could kill her Addison."  
"Let's just leave her."  
"Addison, we have to kill her."  
"Altman's right." Owen said. Addison looked uncomfortable.  
"She wouldn't have spared any of us, and if we let her go, she will continue to kill innocent people." Teddy tried to comfort Addison.  
"Let's just capture her." Addison pleaded. Teddy and Owen looked at each other.  
"Fine." Teddy gave.  
"Thank you, Teddy." Addison said as she pecked Teddy on the lips.  
"Let's get her tied up then." Owen said, pulling a couple pieces of rope from a little pouch on his belt. He tied her wrists and ankles together, and gently tossed her aside, away from Cristina, Meredith, and Mark. The three then continued their search. For a while no one found anything, until a clanking sound was heard. **CLANK** They all ran towards the sound. **CLANK**  
"Little Grey!" Teddy shouted, seeing Lexie trapped under a huge section of what looked part of the fire place. She was banging a poker against the brick. She looked bad. Her mouth was filled with blood and her eyes glazed over. She coughed weakly and said, "I-I can't fe-feel my a-arm or-or m-my legs." She sputtered out. "LEXIE!" Mark yelled out. He was evidently awake now. "LEX! IS THAT YOU?!"  
"Mark! I-I'm alive!" She called back.  
"Okay, Hunt, you life the fireplace off of her, and Addison and I will run her to Cristina." Teddy ordered. "Alright, on my count."  
"1."  
"2."  
"3!" Owen lifted the fireplace, and Addison and Teddy quickly lifted Lexie, and dashed her to Cristina, who placed her hand over Lexie's heart. They watched in awe as her left arm, which was barely attached by a thread of muscle began reattaching itself. And her legs, which were crushed flat, looked like 2 balloons, slowly filling up again as bone regrew. "This could take a while guys, go back to searching." Cristina said weakly. Teddy and Addison went back to sifting through destruction, hoping to find their friends. Teddy in particular was worriedly searching for Arizona. "Zona!" She called out. "Arizona!" Teddy was frantic. Arizona was the closest to Derek when he overloaded.

* * *

Arizona woke up to someone dabbing her face with a wet towel. Her eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw were warm brown eyes. She grinned as the rest of Callie's gorgeous face came into focus. "Nice to see those eyes again, Robbins." Callie smiled her megawatt smile.  
"Calliope." Arizona felt a little groggy. "What happened?" Callie looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, uh what do you remember?"  
"The fight. I remember talking to you, then going to Erica's, and fighting Avery and Percy with Karev... is he okay!?" Arizona started to sit up. She remembered him hitting his head really hard on the ground. That crack was a sound she would never forget. Callie gently pushed her shoulder down. "Arizona you're pretty beat up, you need rest. Karev is fine, okay? Now, I need you to tell me what else you remember." Callie kept her hand on Arizona's shoulder, gently rubbing circles with her thumb on it.  
"Um, then Shep threw Cristina into me, then Owen. So I got up, and ran towards him. But he slowed me down, and kicked me on the ground. He started walking towards me...and a weird light surrounded him. Then everyone stopped fighting, except Mark and Hahn, and then Reed yelled..."  
_He overloaded himself on power!_  
"He overloaded."  
_His body can't hold it!_  
"Then.."  
_Son of a bitch_.  
"What, Arizona?" Callie looked concerned. Arizona turned her gaze to Callie, and looked her right in the eye. "He blew up."  
"He what?"  
"He blew up, and the last thing I saw was white." Arizona said evenly, surprising herself that she was so calm. On the inside her mind was hectic. Her head was throbbing, and her left leg felt wrong. "Callie, how bad am I?"  
"You have a concussion, and you broke your left leg. Cristina is in over her head with healing, so you'll have to wait a couple days. I've been appointed as your personal caretaker." Callie winked as she changed a bandage on her arm.  
"I can live with that." Arizona grinned. She still loved Callie. Always would. "Oh Callie, you still owe me an answer."  
"I do?" She never took her eyes off her work. She was currently stitching a cut on Arizona's forehead.  
"Yes." Suddenly, Arizona felt insecure about Callie's answer about who she loved.  
"Well, you're gonna have to re ask me, because all this worrying you put me through made me forget." She was still stitching.  
"Yeah it was um... oh! Where did you learn to do this?" Arizona asked, chickening out.  
"Med school. I never finished, because I discovered my powers, but I learned a few things first." Callie cleaned the stitches, and wrapped a bandage over them. Arizona looked into Callie's eyes again. She could stare at them all day. All night. She suddenly realized just how close Callie was to her... her amazing scent was all she could smell. Her lips, her full red lips were all she could think about. As Callie leaned in, so did Arizona.  
"Calliope..." And suddenly they were kissing. Filled with passion, Arizona pulled Callie on top of her, and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, and Callie's arms were on either side of Arizona's head. Arizona put one hand on the back of Callie's head, and the other slid down Callie's back, pressing her further down on Arizona. Callie moaned and gripped blonde hair in her hands, and swept her tongue along sweet tasting lips, and Arizona readily opened her mouth, granting Callie entrance. They battled for dominance, neither caring who won, just soaking in pleasure and love. Arizona rolled them over, so she was on top, never breaking the kiss. Straddling Callie, Arizona began kissing Callie's tanned neck. Callie moaned loudly, and gripped Arizona's thighs. "Ah!" Arizona sat up, and clutched her leg in pain.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I forgot your leg!" Callie sat up and immediately began checking Arizona's leg. "Babe I'm so sorry!"  
Arizona smiled. "It's fine, _sweetheart._" Callie blushed.  
"I uh.."  
"It's OK Callie. I liked it." Arizona had a huge smile on her face, and bobbed her head up and down.  
"You're adorable." Callie grinned.  
"Nope. I'm bad ass. Huge difference." Arizona laughed.  
"In a weird way, you pull off both at the same time."  
"It's a gift."  
"What does this mean?" Callie returned to seriousness.  
"I think it means you weren't totally honest with me." Arizona tread cautiously.  
"You're right. I wasn't." Callie was tired of lying. "Arizona, I.."  
"You what, Calliope?"

* * *

I did it again! I just had to make Arizona hurt her left leg. To good an opportunity to miss. And same with Lexie. Only this time I didn't kill her off. Immediately... o.O Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this, I know I am! I bet you guys are wondering when Jolex will happen, but patience. Good things come to those who wait. Thank you again for your reviews, they make my day reading them! See ya tomorrow friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY**

Chapter 9  
**Flash Back**  
Callie was worried. She had a bad feeling about this fight from the start. She knew Erica had something up her sleeves. She always did. And, what if someone didn't make it? What if Mark, so big and strong, bit off more than he could chew? Or Lexie, so small and innocent? She still couldn't believe Erica tried to make her kill Lexie. And, what if, god forbid, Arizona... no, she could not, would not think that. Arizona was fast, and smart. She could make it out of any fight. But Derek could slow her down... suddenly her phone started ringing. She slid the answer bar across the screen and lifted it to her ear. "Addison?"  
_"Callie you need to come to Erica's house now!"_  
"What happened?!"  
_"Just c'mon!"_ Addison hung up. Callie quickly leapt out of her window, and formed a cloud, and floated faster than ever. Within 5 minutes she was at the disaster sight. Addison ran over to her. "Callie we found everyone except Arizona. We need your help." Callie's heart sank to her toes. She quickly ran, searching desperately for Arizona. "Arizona!" She cried out. No reply. "Arizona Sofia Robbins!" Callie was desperately throwing debris around. _She's not dead. She's not dead. She's not dead. _She thought those words with every beat of her heart. "Calliope..." Callie's head snapped to where she heard her voice. She ran over to the broken body. Arizona smiled at her, the blood in her mouth gave her teeth a red tint. "You.. found me." Callie carefully lifted her up. "I'll always find you." Arizona laughed at that. Callie had said those exact words not two days ago, trying to find her to fight her. How different these circumstances were.  
**Present Time**  
"Callie, are you okay?" Arizona's voice was filled with concern. She gently stroked the Latina's face. Callie held the blonde's hand to her face, enjoying the feeling.  
"Remember when I left?" Arizona didn't expect Callie to ask that, of all things. "What does that-"  
"Just answer, Arizona. Please."  
"Yes, I do."  
Callie began playing with Arizona's hand. "Do you remember when you asked me to stay?"  
"Vividly."  
"Tell me again."  
"What?"  
Callie looked Arizona in the eye. "Tell. Me. Again." Arizona held both of Callie's hands and spoke softly, still gazing at Callie. "I love you. I wake up everyday loving you. I fall asleep every night loving you. My heart beats for you, Calliope. No one else but you. I was put on this planet to love you. There are no words to explain how much I love you, and care for you."  
"I love you too. It took you almost dying to make me realize that, and I know how cliché that sounds, but it's the truth. I can't lose you, Arizona." They both broke out into huge grins, and they kissed passionately once again.

* * *

"Erica escaped!"  
"What!?" Callie and Arizona both yelled, sitting up in bed. "Lexie are you serious?" Arizona asked, keeping a protective hand on Callie's shoulder.  
"Yes I'm serious! S-she- I went to bring her dinner- a-and-"  
"Slow down, Lexie." Arizona said. Lexie gulped and began again. "I was going to bring her dinner, and the door was wide open, and the room empty."  
"We need to find her." Callie said, standing up and pulling her boots on.  
"Callie, we don't have a clue where she went." Lexie said.  
"Little Grey is right. Callie, we WILL get her, but right now all we can do is wait." Arizona said, rubbing Callie's shoulder. Callie leaned into Arizona's side. "I just want to find her. She's a terrible person."  
"I know, sweetness, I know." Arizona kissed the top of Callie's head. "But I swear she will never hurt you again."  
"Thank you Arizona."  
"Guys, what should we do?" Lexie seemed uncomfortable interrupting, but she needed help.  
"Tell Mark." Arizona said, still holding Callie. Lexie nodded, and walked out. Callie let out a small sob. "What's wrong Calliope?"  
"Erica. She killed Heather, and she almost killed Teddy, and she's killed so many innocent people, and now she's loose again." Callie was full out crying on Arizona's shoulder now.  
"We'll get her. I'll go talk to Mark right now, OK?" Arizona started to stand, but Callie had a death grip on her shirt. "Just stay for a minute. Please."  
"I'll stay as long as you need me." Arizona settled back, and held Callie.

* * *

"Sloan, we have a problem." Arizona announced, entering the meeting room, Callie holding her hand.  
"I know. Hahn escaped." Mark was rushing around, dealing with God knows what.  
"Calliope and I were wondering, if you would allow us to hunt her down." Arizona said. Callie glanced at her reassuringly. Mark looked up at them. "I see you two have kissed and made up. Or more than kissed?" He winked and looked slightly hopeful. Callie rolled her eyes. "Seriously Sloan. I think I have an idea of where to find her. And since we still have Shepherd locked up, that narrows it down." Mark gave them a searching look. "Alright. Keep in touch though. And I want you to go tell Yang I said to heal Light Speed up."  
"Thank you Mark, will do!" Arizona called as Callie dragged her back upstairs. They turned to Cristina and Owen's room. Callie knocked gently. "Come in!" A voice called. Arizona opened the door for Callie, and followed her in. Callie grinned at her. "You're quite the gentleman, Miss Robbins."  
"Always, Miss Torres." Arizona winked. Then they focused on the bed, where Cristina was lying. "Stop, you're killing me with cuteness and cuddles and rainbows. What do you guys need?"  
"Mark said to patch me up, doc." Arizona limped forward. Cristina sat up, and beckoned Arizona over. Arizona limped up to her, and Cristina gripped her hand. Arizona had a weird expression on her face. A mix of fear and relief, almost. Callie just looked on in curiosity. After a few minutes, Cristina leaned back against the pillows, exhausted. Arizona walked back to Callie, no limp this time. "Thank you Cristina." Arizona turned to thank her, but Yang was fast asleep. Callie and Arizona tiptoed out of her room, and Arizona gently closed the door behind them. Then they walked back to Arizona's room. Callie gently removed the leg brace, and set it on the desk. She turned to see Arizona sitting on the bed, giving her a strange look. "What's on your mind lovely?" Callie asked.  
"Oh.. I was just thinking, before we go, I think we need to do the Robbins Luck Ritual." Arizona said seductively, strutting up to Callie. Callie grinned. "Oh?"  
"Yes. How do you feel about that?" Arizona pulled her into a hot kiss by her collar. Callie only moaned in agreement.

* * *

So guys, this is the end. I know, I know I left a lot of loose ends. Don't worry, there will be sequel. I promise. But I kinda need a break from supers, ya know? I want to put our favorite girls in other situations. So, what would you guys like to see? Review ideas, and if there is a staggering vote, or I see an idea I like, I'll write it. I swear there will be a sequel. Just not right away. Thanks for the ideas! Love you guys! Later friends.


End file.
